A typical personal desktop computer and peripherals configuration may comprise a computer, an electrostatic printer, and a scanner. The electrostatic printer may be a laser printer or a light-emitting diode type, or any type of electrostatic printer where a light energy is used to write image data to be transferred to a print medium, such as paper. In current art these devices are provided in separate enclosures, and are typically connected by communication links, such as serial or parallel ports. They do, however, have some common subsystems and elements. For example, each such device has its own processor or CPU to manage operations, its own random access memory (RAM), and its own power supply subsystem. An Electrostatic printer and a scanner each have their own separate image reproduction subsystems as well. Since each of these devices uses some of the same type subsystems, having separate subsystems for each is a significant redundancy. This redundancy causes unnecessary cost and excessive use of office space.
What is clearly needed is a system that integrates a computer, a scanner, and an electrostatic printer into one device in one enclosure, allowing the different devices to share common elements components. A computer, a scanner, and an electrostatic printer, in such a device according to an embodiment of the present invention, would share the same memory, processor, and power supply subsystems, at a minimum, and eliminate communication interfaces between the conventional systems. The scanner and electrostatic printer would share the same image reproduction components, for example. Integrating a computer, a scanner, and an electrostatic printer into a single enclosure, and having them share common components as described above and in more detail below, would significantly decrease cost to producers, distributors, retailers, and consumers.